Through the dark
by XoxInoriUchihaxoX
Summary: Namie transfers to Konoha to find a new life, but something else find her. SasukeXOc. I suck at summary, but you will like the story. Please R&R! (P.S.: In need of a better summary, for obvious reason. Anyone who want to help me with it, please feel free.)
1. Prologue

**Through the dark**

I make my way to the familiar bridge, my shoes kicking up small puffs of dust in the heated spring air. I note that Sasuke Uchiha has arrived already and he's leaning casually against the bridge's old railing. I blow a strand of dark hair out of my eyes tiredly as I send a half-hearted wave to him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," I greet him casually.

"Ohayou," he replies, not so much as bothering to spare me a glance. I huff in irritation.

_Is he always like this or is today special? Kami-sama, what a team I have gotten…_

_**Flashback**_

It's been three days since I transferred here from Suna, and still I haven't gotten very far. This town is very wary of strangers, and inquisitive. Too many questions.

"Hmm," the man asks as he studies me with narrowed eyes."May I know why you left Sunagakure and transferred to Konokagakure?" He casts his gaze from me to my application for the genin post.

"Personal reasons," I answer shortly. After a slight pause I add, "My criminal and medical records are clear, so I request that you assign me as a genin here."

He raises a bushy eyebrow at me and sits back in his chair, hands resting on his stomach.

"Very well," he says, his voice a deep rumble,"You can start your work as a leaf shinobi from today. Collect your ninja gear and be at the Konoha academy grounds in one hour to meet your sensei."

I incline my head in thanks. "Arigato, I will not disappoint you, lord third." And with that I leave the office.

_**One hour later…**_

I walk through the academy doors and freeze at the sight of two naked girls – a blonde and dark-haired girl – barely covered in a thin cloud of white. A livid, fully clothed girl with pink hair shouts loudly, "Shannaro!" as she punches the blonde and sends her flying. The abused blonde disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving a spiky-haired teenage boy

_Ah, transformation jutsu,_ I muse quietly.

"Don't teach your idiotic jutsus to children, you moron," she roars. "And Konohamaru!"

He stands to attention in front of the furious pink-haired tyrant. "You should know better!" In another puff of smoke, the supposed Konohamaru transforms back into a younger, short boy, long scarf trailing beneath his feet as he backs up a few paces.

The blonde speaks up. "Aw Sakura-chan, no need to hit me that hard," he complains as he pouts and soothes his now bumped head.

The girl is about to argue when a raven-haired boy interrupts, seemingly irritated at their antics. "Cut it out, both of you," he orders coolly.

I groan under my breath and let out a withered sigh. "Don't tell me this is my new team," I mumble to myself.

"Yup, it is," a voice startles me from behind. I quickly swing around to meet a pair of smoky grey eyes, one covered with a bandana, staring into mine.

"Who're you?" I ask bluntly.

The man settles back, arms crossing over his chest. "Hatake Kakashi," he replies swiftly with a barely visible smile peaking from beneath his mask. "And you must be our new edition. Namie, right?" I nod hesitantly. "Alright everyone, listen up. Starting from now, Namie is a part of team seven and I expect you all to get along, right Naruto? Sasuke?" The blonde casts the other boy a pouting glare, of which he ignores.

A hand is shoved under my nose as the blonde makes his introduction in a loud voice: "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be next hokage. Believe it!" I ignore his hand and he lets it drop to his side, brushing off my coldness.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the other boy says, onyx eyes peeking through inky blue locks. I can't help but note how his dark eyes compliment his pale complexion.

The girl interrupts my thoughts as she breaks steps between Sasuke and I. "I'm Haruno Sakura," she states through gritted teeth, casting me a glare that marked Sasuke as _hers_ and that I should stay the hell away from him.

_Tch, fangirls,_ I think as I roll my eyes.

"My name's Namie. I transferred here from Suna as a genin. I don't like anything in particular, and you shouldn't be interested in knowing the things I hate. My goal? Never thought about it," I state as the formal introduction. Everyone sweat drops and casts me a deadpan look.

"Well that tells us almost nothing about you," Sakura notes. I answer her with silence and a stony gaze.

Kakashi claps his hands, the sharp echoes piercing the air. "Okay, then tomorrow will be your first mission with us Namie. We'll meet at seven o'clock at the river bridge. See ya." And with that he disappears in a poof of smoke.

* * *

_**A few weeks later (Present day)…**_

I glance sideways at Sasuke again, hoping he won't notice, and watch as his hair dances softly with the wind. I jump up on the cool metal bars of the bridge and sit next to him, kicking my legs in front of me out of boredom. I hold back a smirk as he barely acknowledges me for a few seconds before resuming to burn holes in the ground with his gaze. I tilt my head in contemplation, wondering what he's thinking right now.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I watch as her dark hair flutters in the wind, the sunlight catching on it and highlighting it with a purple tinge. Her green-blue eyes are staring tranquilly at the flowing water beneath us, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Always so mysterious, but often so oblivious to the world around her when she zones out. I wonder what she's thinking about. I'd like to get to know her better, if only she let me…

I narrow my eyes as a high-pitched voice interrupts my thoughts with an enthusiastic, "Sasuke-kun." That's when I realise what I am thinking, and I snap myself out of it in surprise.

_What's happening to me? I can't believe myself; I don't have time to waste!_ I berate myself.

That's when Naruto decides to make his appearance with a flashy 'poof' and a triumphant smirk on his face. _Tch, showoff_.

"Kakashi-sensei's late _again?_" he complains loudly, stating the obvious.

"I hope he gets here soon," I hear Namie says breathlessly.

"You alright Namie?" Naruto asks, concern etched in his features.

She brushes him off with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine." I note that she's a little pale, but I let it slip; she can handle herself.

"How 'bout we go out for Ramen after the mission to cheer you up?" Naruto asks excitedly. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He's always such a kid. Ramen this, ramen that. It's annoying.

"No, not today Naruto," she says. His face falls but he soon covers it with a smile. Typical Naruto.

**Namie's POV:**

I rub the sleep out of my eyes wearily, feeling like I want to throw up right here and now. I didn't sleep very well last night, didn't want to. Not with all those haunting nightmares. I feel drained, my head throbs, and it's hot and cold at the same time. I might have a fever, I note. I'll have to see a doctor about that later, but for now I need to focus on the mission. Oh, and wait for my lazy-ass sensei to show up. Even the thought is tiring and I let out a long-suffered sigh.

_Damn it Kakashi, hurry up!_

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

I take my time jumping from roof to roof, enjoying the morning and not in any hurry to get to the bridge. I'm only half an hour late today… maybe I should hurry?

I stroll leisurely towards the meeting place to find my team and an unconscious Namie. That gets me moving, and I quickly reach them to see what happened.

"She's burning up," Naruto says tightly, a little panicked.

"I guess she's sick –" Sasuke cuts me off.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," he says briskly, already picking her up bridal-style and running towards the hospital.

Naruto trails behind him with a yelled,"Wait up! I'm coming with you!" and soon they both disappear leaving Sakura and I staring after them.

"Well that was fast," I state simply as I glance at Sakura, who looks like a kid whose candy has been taken from them. Anyone can guess what – who – the candy is. I smirk beneath my mask and turn to leave. "I guess the mission's cancelled then. We'll reschedule for tomorrow. See ya." Before I leave I spare another glance at Sakura. Her hands are balled into fists, nails digging into flesh, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

I let out a sigh. _Teenagers,_ I think as I roll my eyes and begin the long walk back.

* * *

**_R&amp;R._**

**_Thank you for reading and review if you like._**

**_Special thanks to my beta reader Kat Rum for editing this chapter ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers,**

**Last chapter... I wouldn't call it a chapter since it was to tell you about the characters, their ****appearance, their feelings toward each other etc. The main story starts from here.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

We are on our way back from a mission. All D-ranked. We are really getting tired of these. I look at Naruto, who's all beaten up, supported by Sasuke and Sakura just so he can walk.

"Ahh," Naruto groans, "I'm all tied and worn out."

"It's entirely your fault," Sakura counters. "First you mistake that old lady's herbs for weeds, then you chose that big mutt to take for a walk, and he ends up taking you for one right into a trap zone! Not to mention you almost fell from the river end." She heaves a long-suffering sigh. "Now grow up and stop trying to show off." I added.

"Ow, you're so mean Sakura. At least you don't say that Namie," Naruto says with fake hurt lacing his voice.

"Sakura's right Naruto. You're the guy who needs help all the time," Sasuke states with an irate smirk.

"Why you! Teme!" Naruto roars as he pulls away from Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke continues to walk without paying him any heed. He's about to charge at Sasuke when he's stopped by Sakura's outstretched hand.

"Go any further and I'll finish you off," she threatens with her trademarked, white-eyed glare. Talk about an overprotective fangirl.

Kakashi-sensei sighs audibly, shoulders slumping and head tilted back slightly in defeat. "Teamwork's going out of order lately."

"Yeah, and Sasuke's the one who disrupts our teamwork," Naruto shouts with rage, the atmosphere becoming heated quickly. I can feel the tension between the two, and sparks are flying.

"Naruto that's enough, yo –"

I am cut off by a much colder Sasuke than I have ever seen before. "That's you Naruto, you're always dragging the team down," he says icily, eyes hard. "If you don't want to owe me anything, become stronger than me."

"Let's call it quits for today. I'll go and report the mission," Kakashi-sensei says and vanished without a trace, leaving us alone. Not long after, Sasuke begins to leave and Sakura tries to intervene.

"Sasuke-kun," she says in her shy attempt at being cute (which isn't working for her at all, I think with a huff). "How about we try and strengthen our teamwork together?"

Sasuke casts her an impatient look, dark eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance.

"You're the same as Naruto," he states coolly. Sakura freezes, her limbs stiff and her face still stuck in a fake sweet smile. I'm sure she's emotionally crushed under a very heavy boulder. "If you have so much time to mind me," he continues, "then go and practice a technique or two; your abilities are even lower than Naruto's." And with that final blow Sasuke walks off, leaving her crushed with a much heavier weight, her self-esteem withered away until there's nothing left.

I feel a little sorry for her, but she deserves it and I allow a small, triumphant smirk to twitch at my lips.

* * *

"That was harsh Sasuke," I say as I take the vacant seat beside him in the small dango shop. "Mind if I sit?" I ask as an afterthought as I order for a herbal tea, already knowing the answer.

An unenthusiastic "hn" is all he replies as he picks absently at a ball of dango.

"I heard about that mission with Zabuza. Seems like you guys had fun without me," I note, effectively masking my voice to show no emotion.

"It was alright," he answers simply.

_He's not the talkative type,_ I observe.

"So did you learn anything new?" I inquire.

He blows the steam off of his tea and takes a sip before replying. "Tree climbing," he states shortly. When my eyebrow arches up, both surprised but unimpressed, he adds: "Without hands." Both my eyebrows shoot up at that.

The shop assistant brings me my tea and I thank her quickly, taking the steaming beverage in my hands.

"Seems interesting," I say. "I'll have to learn it. Maybe I'll take some extra classes from him or something." Sasuke stays silent, seemingly ignoring me as he refuses to look up. I grit my teeth. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to talk normally once in a while. Ever heard of a conversation?" I say, slightly irritated.

He looks up from his tea at me for the first time today, gaze apathetic. _Oh, so I'm not worth his time? What am I to him?_ The thought makes me seethe. "I ain't like Sakura or that Ino girl, or any other girl that you've known for that matter. I don't throw myself at guys like a slut, so don't treat me like it!" I spit at him as I raise myself from the chair and stalk out of the shop in a huff, leaving my half-finished tea and an amused Sasuke behind.

I set out on the street at a brisk pace, my strides longer and steps heavier. I'm frustrated at Uchiha. Who the hell does he think he is? Thinking he's all high and mighty, that the whole damn world revolves around him. Screw him! Not all girls are the same, and he needs to know that. I continue my little rant as I walk, mumbling under my breath.

"Wait…" I hear a voice call from behind. I pause without turning.

"What is it Sasuke?" I ask shortly, still annoyed at him but surprised that he actually followed me.

"I didn't mean to offend you Namie." He hesitates and I swing around to face him, arms crossed across my chest, waiting for him to continue. He swallows; it's barely perceivable but I notice it. "Nor do I think of you as you said before. You're not like them; you're different and I like you for that." He averts his gaze after the last part, inky bangs covering part of his face.

If this is his form of an apology, I'm gonna make him work for it. I uncross my arms and set my cool gaze at him. "So stop treating me like this," I supply. "Talk to me instead of giving me those 'hn's, look at me instead of glaring like you always do, and at least _try_ to be friends with me Sasuke." He's looking at me now, eyes slightly widened in wonder.

"I guess I can do that," he says with a smirk.

I grin back at him as I hold my hand out. "Friends." It's not a question. I'm just waiting to see if he'll accept or not. He studies my face for a moment and smiles – an actual smile – as he clasps my hand in a firm grip.

"Hn."

* * *

"Put him down!" I hear someone yell. I look at Sasuke in worry and he looks back at me.

"Naruto," he says quietly as he begins to pinpoint where the noise came from. He finds it and with a quickly uttered "let's go," he jumps from tree to tree in the voice's direction to find Naruto. I follow him swiftly, making sure we're not followed. I hope Naruto hasn't gotten himself in trouble again.

"There," Saksuke says as he jumps one last time, perching himself on a thick branch to survey the scene below us. I crouch next to him and study the very unexpected scenario playing out beneath our feet.

Konohamaru is being held in the air by a crow-like man with a painted face. Somehow, he looks familiar.

"Who's that?" Sasuke questions quietly. "He isn't from this village."

I peer down quizzically. "Then who –" just then my eyes stop on a very familiar face, and the memory comes rushing at me in a flash. "Sand siblings!" I say under my breath as I study a red-haired sand ninja watching the scene from a few trees away from us. I berate myself for not noticing him before as I jump towards him.

"Gaara," I call out quietly. "Gaara, stop him." he doesn't pay me any heed. I turn my head to look back and see Naruto lying prone on the ground. "Gaara I'm talking to you damn it! He's –" my words vanish as he looks at me with those murderous, slanted eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks simply with a harsh, rasped voice.

I swallow thickly and try not to waver under his firm gaze. "Namie," I answer. It is subtle but I can see his expression change slightly before going back to ignoring me again. I decide to try again. "He's hurting my teammate and a child. Help them. Please." I give him my best pleading look – it hurts my pride, but Naruto needs help, and only Gaara can stop his brother.

"You've joined a new team it seems," he notes as he continues to watch his brother bully the smaller child.

I purse my lips. "I moved on. Now stop Kankuro, please…" I plead. He studies my face once more for a brief moment before transporting himself next to Sasuke. If Sasuke's surprised at his sudden appearance, he shows no sign of it.

I don't move from my position until all the sand ninja are gone. After that Naruto approaches me, followed by Sasuke.

"Who was he?" Naruto asks as Sasuke says, "You know that guy?"

They glare at each other for a moment and I quickly answer, "Yeah, I know him. He was… no, he _is_ my friend…." I trail off as I stare in the direction where Gaara left.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter isn't the main one, this chapter tells us how they started talking. I thought Sasuke isn't the kind of person who would go and ask a girl to be his friend, so I had to do something about it; that's why Namie had to take the lead.**

**I will be working on Sasuke's affectionate feelings in some later chapters, and I have no idea about it. I mean Uchiha Sasuke... affectionate! sounds like a dream to me; but hey I am the writer here, I can make that happen ;)**

**Please Read &amp; Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi there, next chapter is out. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Okay, see ya Naruto," I say to the loud blonde beside me.

He fidgets with his hands. "Um, do you want me to walk you home?" he asks, concern – is it just that? – evident in his tone of voice.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's not that late anyway," I reply with a smile.

"Take care then Namie." He's obviously not comfortable with leaving me alone in the dark. I resist the urge to sigh at his chivalry.

"We're ninja for a reason Naruto," I reassure him as we part ways at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. "Oh, and thanks for the meal." I turn on my heel and take my leave with a casual wave of my hand.

I don't look back; I'm sure Naruto can find his way home by himself.

I make my way down the roadside of Konoha, noticing the way the lights shimmer and ward off the dark like miniature suns. The cool night breeze winds itself through my hair and ruffles my clothes playfully. I hear distant laughter from children playing behind a closed door, not a care in the world.

It's in these moments where I feel like nothing bad will ever happen and people are living their lives peacefully; it's like a fairytale.

Not everyone has a story-like life, I note wistfully, but they can pretend: laughing, talking, smiling like any normal happy person you walk by on the street.

Why can't I be like them? Why is it so hard for me to pretend? If only… If only that didn't happen, then maybe I could be happy right now like those people…

* * *

"_Nee-chan," I sing as I sneak attack my sister from behind in a big hug in my small arms. She's the only person I have, my only family but that doesn't bother me: she's all I need. _

"_Oh, you're back! You should say 'tadaima' when you come back Namie," she says as she ruffles my hair lovingly. I bat her hand away playfully and grin up at her. _

"_I wanted to surprise you," I confess in all my 6-year-old innocence. _

_She ruffles my hair again and pushes me towards the kitchen. "Alright you surprised me, now go and wash your hands and we'll have some snacks. You must be hungry from playing."_

_I trail behind her excitedly into the kitchen to await my promised goodies. _

…

_I hoist myself up on a chair at the dining table and tilt my head to the side in expectation. "Pakura-nee-chan, snacks?" When she re-enters the room with a tray of food I smile up at her again, giddy with anticipation at eating my favourite foods. _

"_Douzo," she says as she places them in front of me. Pakura takes a seat beside me and rests her head casually on her hand, the other tapping slowly on the table. "So how was your day?" she asks as I take a bit of my meal (resisting the urge to wolf it all down of course). _

"_It was just a normal day. Sensei taught us shuriken jutsu at Academy! A boy did it wrong and threw them badly so he got injured," I say like it's no big deal. I was accepted at the academy earlier because of my growth rate and skill. I swallow what I'm eating and continue my story: "I met someone new today! We were in the playground and he let me play with his teddy bear," I declare with a toothy grin. _

"_And what was his name?" she asks with an amused smile. _

"_He said his name was Gaara. He's quiet but he's really nice and we're going to play tomorrow too." She tenses at my words and then relaxes. I feel like I've done something wrong. Why is she mad at me?_

"_It's good that you've made a new friend," she says, smile a little forced this time. _

"_Aren't you happy? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, confused. _

"_No, I am. Why would you think that?" she answers quickly with a dismissive waver of her hand._

"_Why is Nee-chan not happy today?" I peer up at her, green eyes wide in worry. _

"_I'm fine. I'm just… tired," she explains with a shallow sigh. "I want to tell you something."_

_I sense her serious mood and place my snacks down, giving her my full attention. She stares at me for a moment, expression unreadable and I wonder what's going on in that head of hers. _

"_I have to go on a mission," she begins. "It's an important one and I'll be out of town. Are you okay with living in a dorm again?" It's always like this. Pakura, the village hero, leaves and puts me in a government dorm until she comes back. _

"_Will you be back soon?" I ask, a little sad inside but I know she's working very hard for the both of us. _

_She grins at me tiredly and ruffles my hair again. "I'll be back before your birthday," she says with a wink. "I promise."_

...

* * *

I wish I could go back to my childhood when everything was simple and happy; when I was ignorant of this twisted world, without any worries. When I – My thoughts are cut short as I find myself scrawled in the dirt, blinking up in surprise at the person I just bumped into.

"Sumimasen, I was –" I blink a few more times as I recognise the person standing above me who's dark orbs are shining in the night lights. "Sasuke!" I exclaim in surprise.

He looks just as surprised as I am, but we both recover swiftly and I scramble my way to my feet, brushing off the dirt.

"Namie, what are you doing here so late?" he asks, shimmering eyes meeting my green orbs, piercing into my soul. I look away in discomfort.

"Um, I was just going home. What about you? What are you doing out so late?"

"Taking a walk," he says shortly before burying his hands deeply in his pockets. "Wanna join me?" he mumbles casually, averting his gaze from mine.

I consider his option. It'll be better than sitting in an empty house alone left to my thoughts.

After a slight hesitation, I nod. "Sounds like a good idea," I say.

…

We walk in silence and end up passing by the park. All I can hear is the soft crunch of gravel beneath our feet, the chirping of crickets in their evening song, the rustle of leaves as the light wind breathes through the night and against my skin. I take a deep breath and appreciate the crispness of the night.

We continue on in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

Without speaking, Sasuke diverts to the swings and sits on one, a slim hand grasping the faded rope that secures the wooden seat in place. A grin tugs at the corner of my mouth but I say nothing and simply mimic him on the swing beside him.

Playfully, I grasp both ropes and lean backwards, feet dangling precariously in the air, my ebony hair falling to the ground below. I study the world upside-down and at Sasuke who's staring at me in poorly masked amusement.

Embarrassed, I right myself, flicking my hair back over my shoulder. I clear my throat and avoid his gaze. I can feel him studying me still.

"So you know that Gaara guy?" he asks out of the blue.

I glance sidelong at him, hesitant. A pause. "We used to be friends," I answer in a low voice, eyes downcast.

He seemingly notices the tone in my voice and drops the subject and I silently thank him for not pressing; I don't want to talk about it.

The silence that follows is awkward and tense and I decide to break it. "What do you think of the chunin exams?" I ask at length.

He pushes off of the ground and swings back and forth absently before coming to a stop.

"I'm looking forward to them. There're a lot of people I want to fight, including your Gaara friend."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You seem pretty interested in him," I say without thinking. I run over what I just said a few times and slap a hand over my mouth in horror when I realise that that came out wrong.

His eyes are wide in shock and surprise (only a little, I can tell he's trying to hide it) as he spurts a denial-coated "Excuse me?!"

A part of me notes how he's cute when he's surprised.

I quickly snap my hand in the air, palms facing outwards, holding them in front of me in defense. "I didn't mean it like that! I know you don't swing that way, b-b-but i-it'd be fine if you did I mean… W-What I meant was that –" I stop when I hear him chuckle, a deep yet light sound that rings through the air. It's the first time I've heard him laugh – really laugh.

"You're babbling, Namie," he says, laughter ceased but lips twitching up at the sides in a failed attempt to hide his amusement. My cheeks flush red and I'm hot with embarrassment. I look down, not wanting him to see my blush.

I can tell he wants to say something, but he's hesitant and I stay quiet. "You look cute when you avert your eyes," he says finally in a rather soft husky voice. I could feel my blush spread further (I didn't think that was possible) and I keep my head hanging, resisting the urge to look at him, dead in his eyes. I don't trust myself enough to speak.

I hear him rise from his swing, boots landing softly on the ground and position themselves in front of me. "Let's go, it's getting late," he says as he holds out a hand for me. I stare at it a moment before raising my own hand somewhat hesitantly. I bring my head up, looking into his eyes uncertainly and he nods slightly at me as if to say _'It's okay. Take it.'_

Our hands grasp each other halfway and he pulls me up and towards him, eyes never leaving mine. I'm really close to him, and I can feel his hot breath brush lightly against my cheek, my heart pounding uncontrollably in my chest.

I swallow thickly and take a deep breath. "Alright, let's go," I say airily, letting my hand drop from his to hang by my side. He does the same, shoving his quickly back into his pocket.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he offers

"I can manage alone," I reply. I don't think I can handle any more Sasuke for today.

"What if I say I want to," he says, eyes and expression hard and serious (more like tempting, I would say. Damn it Sasuke!).

The clouds clear for a moment, revealing the moon and its silvery rays, all reflected in Sasuke's dark, night-like eyes. It's enough to make my heart jump.

I realise with a start that whenever I'm around Sasuke, he always makes me feel like this. Sometimes it's only just small, tiny fuzzy little feelings for the raven-haired Uchiha, and sometimes it's just like tonight. I feel like I'm going crazy. Sasuke Uchiha, the ice prince towards everyone but me. To me, he is just a prince. A dark prince. And I've fallen for him, I realise. As I study his shining orbs, trying to figure out what's behind them, I wonder if he feels the same about me. If only…


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear readers,**

**I am sorry if you think my chapters are little short, but I'll try to make them a little longer from now on. I know, Sasuke is a little bit OOC here, but hey I am the writer, and I am trying to make him look less of a dick (which many people think he is). Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Ok one important thing. PLESE HELP ME WITH SUMMARY! I am in need for a better summary which will describe my story to readers. Please kindly help. Thank you ^_^**

**Talking**

_**Thinking**_

_**_ ... **_**means**_** (**_**Scene change).**

**Onwards.**

* * *

Water runs over me, running through my hair, over my face, down my back and continuing down to my feet. I revel in the warmth of it as I scrub my face with my hands. Reluctantly, I reach blindly for the taps and cut off the water, blinking my eyes clear of the liquid.

Swinging one leg over the edge of the bathtub, I reach for a towel. I grasp the fluffy material, rub it over my face and through my hair quickly before wrapping it around me, tucking a corner in to secure it.

I venture out of the bathroom and to my room, my feet leaving wet prints after me, my hair soaking the back of the towel.

When I enter my room, I check to make sure the curtains are drawn before allowing the towel to drop to the floor. I try to remember where I discarded my nightclothes this morning before shrugging and finding a new set from the wardrobe.

After I'm dressed, I collapse onto my bed, staring at the ceiling above me and thinking about the events of tonight.

I actually enjoyed walking with Sasuke and I found that, yes, he can actually hold a conversation. We talked. He told me about his past and his brother and I told him about mine and how my sister died on an important mission.

I've never told anyone about her before, but somehow he seems… different. For the first time I noticed that we have the same eyes; the same haunted look of hidden pain, and I see him in a new light. I wonder what else we have in common.

I ask myself if I want to know, and I find myself answering: yes. I would be lying if I said I don't have a crush on him, and I'm not one to lie to myself. Even if it is a silly little crush, I won't tell anyone. Not even under torture of Chinese water. The last thing I want is to be added to Sasuke's ever-growing list of fangirls.

I turn my head and study the glowing clock beside me. 11:30. It's late, I realise, and I decide it's time to call it a night.

* * *

"Why?" I ask, trying not to sound like a whining little kid (a certain Naruto comes to mind).

"'Cause I said so," the silver-haired man in front of me says childishly as he turns the page of his 'Make Out Paradise'. I wonder, quietly, how the man has never been arrested for reading porn in public.

I pout at him in annoyance. Two can play this game. "But you taught everyone how to climb a tree. Why not me?" I complain.

He continues to read as he makes his explanation. "We were on a mission then and I had nothing better to do than lay on a futon," he reasons.

"So you're saying you'll only teach us when you're incapacitated with a broken leg?" I ask, voice layered with sarcasm.

He doesn't even look at me. "I'm a very busy man Namie, and I'm afraid I simply don't have the time to teach you anything," he drawls. Another page turn.

_Just go break your leg again so you have time for your students rather than that perverted book!_ I fume silently. I take a deep breath in an attempt to keep my temper in check.

"Why don't you ask your team members?" he suggests. "I'm sure they can teach you."

"Sasuke's training Chidori, Naruto's busy with the pervy sage, and Sakura hates me for some reason."

Kakashi looks up from his book (finally!) and makes a thoughtful face.

"I can give Sasuke a day off?" he says at length.

Hmm. I consider it, and realise it isn't a bad idea. "Alright," I agree with a nod.

"You have one day to learn; Sasuke cant waste much time. He has a very strong opponent in the upcoming chunin exams," Kakashi explains.

I nod confidently, placing a hand on my hip. "One day is enough," I say. "I mean, how hard can tree climbing be?"

Kakashi just smirks under his mask.

* * *

**(Some time later)...**

"You gotta be kidding me!" I scream in frustration as I rub the ever-increasing bump on the back of my head. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Try falling on you feet," a voice recommends from behind. I can here the smirk in his voice. I swing around to face him to find a raven-haired boy grinning at me as he leans casually against a tree, arms crossed loosely across his chest.

"Easy for you to say!" I fume. "All you've been doing is laugh at my attempts. At least give me a hint!" I narrow my eyes at him, glaring.

His grin widens. "But then I'll have nothing to laugh at. And I've already told you: use proper amount of chakra on the soles of your feet. If you use too much you'll be thrown back, and if you don't use enough, your feet won't grip the trunk," he explains. "And try to walk more than four steps," he added, trying (and failing) to hide his amusement.

What's worse: trying to climb a tree without using hand and failing miserably every time, or having your teammate watch your attempts like a comedy show? And an even greater blow is that he happens to be my secret crush. It's official: Kami-sama hates me!

* * *

The sun had sunk behind the horizon a little over an hour ago and here I am, still training to climb the same damn tree. Sasuke's still here, thank god, and he finally decided to help me properly after he got tired of seeing me fall.

"You're doing fine. Use the same amount of chakra for both feet," he encourages from below.

I grunt in reply as I finally cut a line with my kunai on the highest point on the tree at the very top.

I let out a cry of victory. I feel untamable, like nothing can stop me. It's a great feeling and I feel a surge of excitement.

I sit on the highest branch and hug the tree quickly, my face widened in the hugest grin.

"Sasuke," I call down to him. "I did it! I finally learnt how to climb a tree!" My tiredness is long forgotten, and I am suddenly filled with enthusiasm.

"I'm on top of the world!" I shout as I spread my arms to the side.

"Hn, you're only at the top of the tree. Now come down already," he says in his usual plain voice.

"Aw, come on Sasuke. Look at the view! I can see the whole forest, even the Hokage Monument! And you look so tiny from here, like a chibi Sasuke," I say with amusement.

"Shut up and come do-" He's cut off by a cracking sound and I feel the branch below me give a violent shudder.

Before I can say anything, the branch brakes, taking me down with it. I feel weightless and I realise I'm falling, the earth coming to meet me and _fast._ I prepare myself for the hard impact and the pain that is sure to follow, my eyes squinting closed.

I scream as my back hits something and I tense but the pain never comes.

I open my eyes in confusion to find myself in Sasuke's arms, bridal style.

"You alright," he asks tensely.

"Hu…huh, yeah." I blink a few times and come back to my senses.

"Good." He places me down gently, and I try to ward off the blush threatening to rise to my cheeks. I'm so embarrassed.

"Um, thanks," I mumble as I look at him briefly.

His expression is unreadable. Is he upset with me? "Hn, you should be more careful," he says, sounding a little concerned. He lowers himself to the ground in front of me, very close.

His eyes bore into mine and there's a moment of intense silence between us. I know he's a guy but he looks even more beautiful from close up. His skin is flawless and fair, contrasting his ebony hair that, highlighted inky blue in the silvery moonlight. The wind blows a few strands in his face and I resist the urge to push them back so I could look into his endless onyx gaze. Perfect is the word that describes him the best, I think as my eyes trail down his sharp nose and down to his –

I'm brought back to reality when a familiar voice cuts through the silence. "Am I interrupting something?" it asks.

_Damn it Kakashi!_

"Nice timing," I mumble to myself so not even Sasuke can hear it. I frown on the inside.

Sasuke pushes himself to his feet and I follow suit. "We just finished training," he says casually.

He raises a silvery eyebrow at us. "I can see that," he says, eyeing me with his knowing gaze and I glare at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were busy. Finally finish that book?" I ask mockingly.

I can feel the smirk in his voice as his eyes close in a smile. I shrug it off. He's obviously _trying_ to annoy me. "No actually. I was just here to check on my students. It's good that I came, ne?"

"Well since we're finished, I'm going home," Sasuke declares, changing the topic. Thank you Sasuke! "Are we going to train tomorrow, or am I just practicing?" he asks Kakashi.

He thinks about it for a moment. "We'll train. I'll meet you at the valley tomorrow morning," he decides and Sasuke nods in agreement. "I'll show you a few things about Chidori, the dos and don'ts. 10am sharp," he adds.

"I should be the one saying that," Sasuke retorts.

I cast a sidelong look at Sasuke. "Does he show up late for training too?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Every time," he says with a long suffering sigh.

Kakashi claps his hands. "Okay, Okay enough talk for today. Now you two go home and don't try anything stupid! I'm always watching you," he says as he disappears in a puff of smoke before we can say anything.

_Gah! Stupid Sensei!_

I sigh and look up at Sasuke (he's a few inches taller than me).

"Let's go," he says simply and we begin to walk. Right at that moment my stomach decides to growl, quite loudly I might add. Haven't I embarrassed myself enough times today? I curse silently.

"Or we could go and get something to eat,"Sasuke says with a chuckle.

I blush a little and cast my gaze to the ground guiltily. "I don't have my wallet," I mumble quietly.

He smirks again. "Don't worry I'll pay," He offers.

I hold my hands up and shake my head vigorously. "No it's alright. There's no need. I'll just go home and-" my stomach twinges painfully and growls again. Stupid hunger!

"I don't think your stomach can wait that long," Sasuke notes, amused.

I give up! "Uh, alright, let's get something to eat," I say finally.

"What do you want to eat?" he asks when we reach the shopping area of town.

I fidget uncomfortably. "Um, let's go to the BBQ place," I decide.

"Sounds good," he agrees and we make our way to the BBQ restaurant.

* * *

When we arrive it isn't crowded so we easily find seats. I can smell the meaty aromas and freshly steamed rice and I resist the urge to drool.

A waitress takes our orders: Sasuke orders lime rice with soup and I decide on the sliced beef with shrimp rice. She leaves with a smile and returns swiftly to the kitchen.

"Thanks for your help Sasuke, I couldn't have done it without you," I say with begrudging gratitude.

"That's why I was helping you," he responds coolly. I roll my eyes in exasperation; I had forgotten about Sasuke's ego.

"Yeah yeah, just don't get ahead of yourself," I smirk.

He huffs slightly. "Hn."

"So Sasuke…" I begin at length. "I was wondering…" I look up at him and find him studying the glass of water in front of him. He nods, allowing me to proceed. "I was wondering about your clan?" I finish, and his eyes snap up, all of his attention focused on me.

"What about it?" he asks in a plain voice. His eyes are edged with danger, and I decide it is best to tread cautiously.

"You told me that your brother… um, massacred your clan." I ignore the way he flinches at the word 'brother'. "Have you ever wondered why he killed everyone but you?"

He looks at me, simmering anger in his eyes but I somehow get the feeling that it's not aimed at me, but at his brother.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I say quickly, regret evident in my voice. I know how much mentioning his brother bothers him, but my curiosity got the best of me.

He's silent for a while, lips pursed in a thin line. He finally replies in a quiet voice, but I can still hear the rage. "He said… I wasn't worth killing." His eyes narrow on the glass, knuckles whitening as his grip on the glass tightens. "He said I was too weak… I was there when he murdered everyone, and I couldn't do anything to stop him." he pauses, relaxing his grip a little before continuing. "That's why…that's why I'm going to get stronger, strong enough to kill him," he says, voice dripping with venom and hatred.

I think he's talking more to himself than to me, and I notice his grip on the glass has tightened again, knuckles once again white and the water shaking, sending ripples across the surface of it.

"Does he… does he know you want to kill him?" I ask tentatively.

His lips purse again. "Yes, he wanted me to bear this hatred and live with it." I can see him space out, remembering his past. It's like he's seeing through the glass and the table. "He wanted me to obtain the same power as him and fight with him. The fight where I will make him pay for his sins. I will avenge my clan with his death." His tone of voice makes me shiver, and I can feel the waves of dark energy radiate from him. I can't breathe it's so heavy.

Just then the waitress bounces over to our table and presents us with the meal. I thank her for the food and thank her silently for her good timing.

Sasuke and I don't really talk much after that and we mostly eat in silence. We don't complain because for the first time it's a comfortable silence. I feel like Sasuke trusts me, and that feeling alone is what makes tonight special.

* * *

After the food Sasuke walks me home and we stand at the door to my apartment.

"Thanks for dinner. It was great," I say with a smile.

"Thank the chef, he's the one who made it," he replies wittily. I laugh.

"You know what I mean Sasuke."

"Hn, you're welcome," he says with a small smile lighting up his features.

"So I guess I'll see you around, that is if you get time from training with Kakashi-sensei. All you do is keep yourself busy with training, no different from that ramen king," I complain.

"Yeah," he says sheepishly, slipping his hands in his pockets. "Talking about Naruto I haven't seen him in a while."

"Un, he's been busy but I met up with him the other day. He even treated me to ramen. He's all jumpy and excited about how he's going to beat you in the finals," I say with a chuckle.

He rolls his eyes. "As if he could," he says. "So… he treated you to ramen? Were you two on a date or something?" he asks, a little uncertainly, which was perfectly disguised by his casual tone.

"What? No!" I laugh. "What makes you think that? He got paid for a mission so he offered to treat me to ramen, and you'd have to be crazy to turn down Ichiraku's ramen. Plus, it always tastes better when someone else pays for it," I explain with a wink.

Sasuke is relieved to hear that, not that he'll let Namie know it.

"Right, I guess I should get going," he says reluctantly.

"Goodnight!" I say with a wave as he turns and leaves.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

_What's gotten into me?! Why do I care if she had lunch with Naruto?_

It's annoying to no end. "Yeah, that's right. I don't care, I was just asking casually." He knows that isn't true, but he chooses to ignore it. He'll never admit that he has a crush on a girl he only met a few months ago.

_There's no way I have a crush on her,_ he tells himself. He's a true Uchiha, and Uchihas' _do not_ crush on people (at least, that's what he believes).

So therefore, it is illogical for Sasuke to have a crush, so he doesn't. He's just… curious about the new addition in his team, and he likes to spend time alone with her, or take a walk with her to get to know her better. It's good to know your teammates anyway. It's tactical, logical. And that's perfectly normal, nothing wrong about it. Right?

He lets his head fall in his hands in frustration. _Gah! Whatever!_ "I don't, I absolutely do not," he mumbles to himself as he walks past Team Asuma, too conflicted and lost in his thought (and denial) to notice them.

...

"What's with him?" Asuma wonders in confusion.

"I don't know," Chouji says in bewilderment.

"What's he mumbling about now?" Shikamaru says, no intention of knowing the answer.

Ino strikes an (attempted) seductive pose. "Maybe he noticed my new dress and couldn't stop thinking about how sexy I look," Ino supplied.

Shikamaru casts a bored sidelong look at her. "He didn't even look at you," he states, ignoring the burning glare from the blonde.

Chouji stares after Sasuke, munching on mouthfuls of chips. "I guess he isn't feeling well," he supplies, shoving another handful of chips in his face.

"I guess so…" Asuma agrees doubtfully as all of them continue to stare after Sasuke, wondering what could be bothering him.

"That guy's so troublesome," Shikamaru sighs, laying back down, arms crossed behind his head and staring at the stars.

Ino turns on him, fist raised in fury. "What did you just say?!"

.

.

.

* * *

**R&amp;R. Read, Review &amp; follow the story if you like, _Please! _^_^**

**Beta: KatRum.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So finally this chapter is out.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to those who have favorite my story and followed. Thank you very much, you inspired me for this update.**

**Please dear readers, keep giving me encouragement to continue writing this story, R&amp;R, favorite if feel like it. It means a lot.**

**Talking**

_**Thinking**_

_**_ ... **_**means**_** (**_**Scene change).**

* * *

"Is this some kind of test?" I whisper quietly to Sasuke, keeping an eye on Kakashi sensei as he walk in front of us casually.

"How am I supposed to know?" he mumbles lowly. "But I doubt it."

Naruto, the one with the shortest attention span, finally snaps. "We've been walking for an hour now! What's the big plan sensei?" he complains.

Finally, someone had to voice it.

"When we get there it'll be worth it," Kakashi replies calmly.

"Can you at least tell us where we're going?" Sakura asks impatiently.

He considers it, head titled to the side lazily. "No." I curse under my breath. Damn it, Kakashi-sensei can be frustrating!

As we continue to walk I think back to yesterday. Kakashi-sensei had called us to the usual meeting place, telling us to be ready at the gate of Konoha packed and ready to go somewhere. He never told us where and when we asked, he answered with a mysterious 'you'll see' accompanied with a knowing smile.

I sigh at length. I hope we'll get there soon.

* * *

After another hour of walking and we finally arrived at our destination, and to be honest none of us expected the glorious sight in front of us.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Sensei you've gotta be kidding!" we all scream and cheer, excited and giddy like little kids – except for Sasuke of course, he's smiling softly, hands buried in his pockets.

In front of us is a _**h-u-g-e**_ traditional Japanese hotel, located in the middle of the forest, surrounded by all the greenery and nature, and from here I can see the telltale sign of a hotspring as ripples of steam rise from behind a worn stone wall.

Kakashi crosses his arms over his chest, grinning smugly. "Since all of you have been working really hard for the Chunin exams, I thought it would be nice to have a vacation to rest your minds and bodies," he explains coolly as we stand before the gate of the grand place, dumbfounded and shocked beyond all belief. "So let's enjoy our stay here for tonight and tomorrow, ne?"

We didn't need any more encouragement as we cheer and run inside, leaving sensei trailing in our dust.

_And just a while ago, they were complaining about being too tied to walk,_ Kakashi thought with a sigh as he follows after them.

**…**

Since Kakashi-sensei had already done all the reservations, we were given the keys to our suits almost immediately. Kakashi had arranged three suits: one for Sasuke and Naruto, another for Sakura and me, and the third for Kakashi. The suits were divided into two separate rooms with a thin wooden sliding door so that we wouldn't kill each other over night. I guessed that Kakashi arranged for his own room so the two boys wouldn't keep him up all night and he could have a little privacy – you know, to read those pervy books without anyone noticing his nose bleeds.

* * *

As soon as my face hits the luxury futon I throw myself on I groan in pleasure. I feel the silky soft material against my cheeks, the smell of fresh linen reaching my nose.

I roll over onto my back, the futon cover so fluffy that I sink into it. The room smells faintly of lavender and rose, light illuminating the large bedroom despite the windows being closed. The mattress is so comfortable as I snuggle into it, stretching all the way to my toes, and I can feel the tiredness from travelling melt away. I breathe deeply and allow my body to relax as I close my eyes briefly.

"Hmm, it's so relaxing," I think out loud.

I tense as I hear a high-pitched voice interrupt my relaxing. "Hey you, don't open the sliding door. I don't want anyone intruding on my privacy." I sigh in frustration as I furrow my brows in annoyance. How can my life be relaxing when that nerd is around?

Sakura and my relationship is like putting oil with water. I've never understood why she doesn't like me, and after a while I gave up caring. If she wants to be a nasty cow, then two can play at that game.

"Don't worry Sakura, I would never… who would want to peek at _you _anyway?" I snarl mockingly.

I can literally _feel_ her fury through the thin door. "What did you say?" she grows in anger.

"Oh, so you're deaf _and_ stupid now?" I spit.

"Why you!"

"CUT IT OUT GIRLS! I'm trying to unpack here!" a loud voice booms from the room next to us.

"Shut up Naruto!" we yell in unison.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naruto and Sasuke both sigh. "It's going to be a long vacation."

* * *

**(That evening)**

I enter the room, kicking the door shut behind me before I hang up my coat. Today's been the best day in my life so far. Kakashi sensei actually meant it when he said taking our minds off of training.

We went to the lake that was nearby, which turned into an outdoor picnic with tonnes of great food, then after that we went to a village festival which wasn't that far from where we were staying. We played a lot of games like catching goldfish in paper scoops, a shooting game where we won almost all the prizes till we got told off by the stall owner, and some game where we were in partners and had to throw the ball at a target to make our victim fall in the water. Naruto and I made Kakashi-sensei fall about five times. There was a Ferris wheel and a lot of other games I can't remember. On our way back we rode horses, and Naruto and I fought over who'd ride the white horse (I won, obviously). Then Naruto beat Sasuke in a sushi eating competition – let's not mention that after that they were so full that they couldn't even move a foot and we had to wait for what seemed like hours until they recovered from their food-comas. A picture of a chubby and fat-bellied Naruto still hangs in that sushi train to this day as the winner of the sushi contest.

I lean on the balcony railing as I ponder the events of today, a small smile on my face as I watch the sun sink slowly behind the tree line, coating the sky with an array of pastels: blues, pinks and oranges. It's only about 5:30 so it isn't quite a sunset but the softer shades before the intensity of dusk. I can hear as the birds and animals find their way back to their homes. A singular crow caws and I watch it soar through the sky, as if in search of baby chicks.

My eyes soften at nature's beauty; the crispness of it and the way the sun tints the greenery in an orange-yellow glow. I watch as the sun disappears behind the trees and to the horizon below, darkening the sky in deep orange, pink and purple.

After such a long day, I need to relax my muscles, and what's better than a warm and soothing soak in the hotspring? I quickly grab a robe and a towel and head off in eagerness to the onsen.

* * *

I sigh contentedly as I lay back in the comfort of my futon, hands resting lazily behind my head. "Ahh! I sure did take my time in the hotspring," I note to myself as I stretch out my legs. I increase the speed of my paper fan to get more cool breeze over my neck and face.

If anyone sees me now they'll definitely think I'm blushing; my cheeks and ears are flushed, my body tinged pink from the heat of the onsen. Feeling overheated, I get to my feet and shuffle over to the balcony door, sliding it open to let the cool night breeze flow into the room.

I breathe in the crisp air and study the small river that flows through the hotel premises. The stars are out and they shimmer brightly in the sky, the moon illuminating the surrounding forest in silvery light.

I lean on the railing, pushing up on my palms so my feet are hovering lightly over the ground. The crystal clear water of the stream is painted with the colours of the midnight sky, contrasting with the silvery beams of the moon. The contrast doesn't remind me of a certain someone with dark orbs and fair skin… I shake my head to clear the thoughts of Sasuke from my mind.

I sigh and stare at the glistening water wistfully. _If only I could tell him how I feel about him_, but I know that'll never happen. He'll surely think of me as another crazy fangirl to avoid. My eyes widen in horror: what if he never talks to me again? Or worse, what if he says he doesn't want to be friends anymore and… and starts treating me the same as Sakura?

I shiver at the thought and shake my head vigorously. _No! No. As if that will ever happen._

I need to stop thinking about 'what ifs' and pointless scenarios. I don't know who I am anymore: whining like a stereotypical girl over a boy. _Even though he is the definition of perfect…_

No! Stop thinking about him! Why am I thinking about him anyway? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Something is wrong with me and it's all because of _him. _Damn it Sasuke, _why do you make my life so comp-_

No, no, no. No Sasuke. Don't even think about his name.

I try to focus all of my attention on the small stream, concentrating intently on how it bends and flows in the silvery moonlight.

I sense movement in my peripheral vision and I look up, searching for the source.

Suddenly, I spot a figure in the distance. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not hallucinating (and whatever anyone says, I do NOT daydream about Sasuke). I'm sure the dark figure is Sasuke just by the way he holds himself and his distinct hairstyle.

"What's he doing there all alone?" I wonder out loud. I can't see his face in the dim light but he's not moving, and his stance suggests that he's lost. He doesn't seem normal to me; something's off.

_Is he okay? I hope he's not troubled._

Hesitantly, I decide to check on him. I know the proud Uchiha won't want me worrying over him even if he does have a problem. But nooo, he's so high and mighty and he can deal with anything by himself. But I can't help it; I care about him, but I'll never let him know it.

* * *

I arrive quickly to where I just saw Sasuke, but the space is empty, no Sasuke in sight. Nervously, I look around to see where he's gone but I come up empty-handed.

I feel like I'm being watched; my eyes narrow in suspicion as my ninja instinct kicks in and I'm on high alert.

I call out Sasuke's name softly, but there's no response. I try again, a little louder: "Hey Sasuke, are you here?" Again, I receive no response. "I know someone's here. Come out you coward!" My gut is doing flip-flops in warning and I prepare myself to deal with an enemy. The only weapon I have is a folding fan. It's not much, but I close it so I can use its end as a tool.

I hear a rustle from a bush close by, and a soft voice, faint but audible. I focus all of my attention on that one place and throw my fan, pretending it's a kunai. I know my fan hit its target as a loud "Oww! Shit!" is heard. I regret it as soon as I recognise the voice and I curse under my breath. I run over to him.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" The knuckleheaded blonde ninja sits in front of me, one hand on the ground supporting him and the other rubbing a sizable lump on his forehead.

He points an accusing finger at me and my eyes widen in surprise.

"What's the big idea Namie? What'd you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, I swear it was an accident," I apologize quickly. I feel really bad; I shouldn't have acted on impulse. What if that had been an actual kunai I had thrown? I mentally berate myself for being so stupid.

"Don't go around throwing fans at people like that. Someone could get hurt," Naruto says, still a little angry.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean it. I would never hurt you intentionally," I say as sincerely as I can, guilt filling my eyes. I kneel in front of him to inspect the damage I did to his head.

I lightly brush my index finger over the bump carefully, too lost in inspecting the wound to realise how close we are. "It's a little red and swollen, but it should fade by tomorrow and I have an ointment you can use that'll reduce the redness," I offer.

"Um… am I interrupting something?" a voice asks. This brings me back to reality and I quickly stand up, trying to act as normally as I can.

"No, not at all. What are you doing here anyways Sasuke?" I internally slap myself; that wasn't the right thing to say. God, he must have thought that we were… oh shit, he must be thinking that we were doing something… my cheeks heat at the thought. Oh no, don't blush, not now!

"I came to call you guys up for dinner, but you were clearly pre-occupied," he says calmly, hands set deep in his pockets, gaze stoically indifferent, as always.

My heart sinks in my chest as I realise that he's not even a little jealous. It's clear now that he doesn't feel anything for me.

I nod shortly and quickly excuse myself, leaving both Naruto and Sasuke behind as I set off at a brisk pace.

Sasuke's reaction is really bothering me, and I know it shouldn't. How did I expect him to react? He thinks of me as a friend, nothing more.

_It's me who has all this crap in my head._

He'll never return my feelings; I know that. Then why…

_why is it bothering me so much?_

* * *

I lay spread-eagled on my bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly, thinking about the incident that happened earlier. Naruto was his usual self, he didn't seem bothered by what happened, or maybe he was too oblivious – yes, that's it. Even a deaf, dumb and blind man can notice Hinata's love for him, yet he's just either ignorant or has his head shoved so far up his arse he can't see it. Maybe he'll never see it on his own; he's just too dense for his own good.

Even Sasuke was acting normal; he didn't talk much, just mostly ate in silence, attempting to ignore Naruto and Sakura and occasionally firing back a witty comment to Naruto. Yep, that's totally _normal_.

But right now what's really bothering me is… I'm sure I saw Sasuke by the stream, I'm certain of it. Maybe my daydreaming is getting worse? I think I'll stick with the former.

But Sasuke was inside, and if I saw him outside… Sasuke can't be lying, so that leads to one conclusion: the figure I saw was someone else. I know I saw someone; I wasn't hallucinating.

Who could it have been? A shinobi perhaps? He was there when I was calling for Sasuke, then he must have run away when I told him to come out. He could have been a thief or something like that, not wanting to cause a commotion.

I close my eyes in concentration and try to recall his features. Midnight-black hair, bangs obscuring his eyes like Sasuke's often does, a shirt or coat with a high collar, and he was staring at the water like his life depended on it. I can imagine the look he had in his eyes: lost, stoic, lonely… so much like… "SASUKE!"

My eyes snap open in realization. _Could it be?_

"Itachi." The name passes my lips in a low whisper, drawn from my breath without my realising.

If it is Itachi, what's he here for? Is he here to hurt Sasuke? Or is he here to finish off the Uchiha clan once and for all? Whatever it is, he must be planning something. I need to tell Kakashi-sensei, right now.

I kick the futon off violently, leaving it in a crumpled heap on the floor. I dash to the door and pause, hesitant. I have no proof, I realise. If I go to Kakashi-sensei he might not believe me, it's not like I saw him right up close and personal. Sensei will say I'm imagining things. I need solid evidence that it was Uchiha Itachi.

I turn my back and lean against the door, defeated. "What should I do?" I question out loud.

He's here; Konoha Anbu can capture him. I only need to find out where he is. Yes, I'll find him and report back to Kakashi. But Sasuke can't know or he'll get worked up and reckless. I don't know what he'll do if he found out.

Determined to help capture Konoha's most wanted criminal, I change into my ninja gear quickly, pack my weapons and make my way silently into the night and the shadowed forest.

I exit the hotel's premises without notice; the night is still.

"Sorry everyone, Sensei, that I'm leaving without telling you, but this is something I must do. I'll be back before dawn," I whisper before turning my back to the illuminated building. I take a deep breath, drawing air to the bottom of my lungs and let it out in a faint hiss. I can do this.

My hands move of their own accord, swiftly and silently, making the hand seals necessary to summon a hound pup – Kakashi taught me how – that can track both scent and chakra residue.

A small pup appears in a whiff of smoke, ears perked and looking up at me expectantly.

I smile. "Topu," I begin, "I want you to track Sharingan chakra. There's only one man other than Sasuke who has the ability to use Sharingan; track him down," I order with full determination.

Topu's beady eyes glint with understanding, nose already sniffing the air.

"Wuff-wuff," he replies.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Kakashi's room:**_

Kakashi rolls over on his side, groaning as he stirs from his relaxed slumber. He doesn't want to wake up, the futon is much too comfortable. Despite this, he slowly opens his eyes as a knock sounds through the room, a sharp, wrapping ring. He blinks blearily at the moonlit clock hanging steadily on the beige-coloured wall and heaves a gentle sigh.

Hopefully it's not Sasuke again complaining about how he can't stand Naruto's snoring.

He kicks the covers back and makes his way to the door, still half asleep.

It's not who he expects; the person standing on the other side of the door takes him by surprise. His eyes widen slightly, all traces of sleep gone in an instant….

* * *

**R&amp;R guys, be awesome and let me know what you think of my story. Every review means a lot to me ^_^**

**Beta: KatRum.**


	6. Chapter 5

A half-moon is out tonight, its silvery beams flitting through the dark canopy of the trees, casting strange shadows to dance along the branches and across the ground below. I make my way through the dark forest, relying on my ninja training and instinct to guide me from tree to tree, swiftly and silently. I do not fall. Kunai in hand, I cut at thick bushes and climber plants my summoning dog is leading me through and I cannot avoid. I am nervous, and pent up with loose energy, but my resolve is steel.

_This is the time,_ I think, determined. _I will finally see him._

* * *

The moon rises to its zenith – about an hour and a half later – and we arrive at a comparatively more open area of forest. My night vision is accustomed to the low lighting of the forest, so the increased lighting from the moon illuminates the area in more detail.

I land softly on the ground below, concealing myself behind a thick tree. I stay crouched and pat my pet summoning dog's head fondly. "You can go now," I whisper softly with a small smile. "You did well." The little dog is smart enough to know not to bark in enemy territory, so he settles for a slobbery smile, his tongue hanging out lazily. He disappears with a silent wisp of smoke.

I take a deep breath and let it out, determined to press forward; there's no going back now.

Still crouching low, I peek out from behind my tree and analyse the area.

_I thought they would be more cautious. How disappointing,_ I think as I eye a dark cave in a mound of rocks, no sign of any guards or traps.

This is where Uchiha Itachi is.

But I am not a fool to think that he is alone. I know that Akatsuki work in pairs.

_I'll have to watch out. I don't want to run into any unnecessary trouble,_ I mentally note.

Keeping low to the ground, I quickly shift to the next tree while keeping my chakra concealed and pulled in close. I zig-zag my way to the targeted area as quietly as I can. There are no signs of life here: no chakra, food, smell; not a sound to be heard. I know better. After all, this is expected from S-class shinobi.

I inch forward, careful not to make a sound. I can hear my heart pounding against my ribs, and I hope that the enemy can not hear it; I want to make it out of here tonight, preferably alive.

I tip-toe towards the cave, all my senses on high alert. I study the area with suspicion as the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I am being watched, but I cannot see anyone who is watching me. I shake my head and decide to ignore it; _it's just my nerves getting to me_.

I'm at the cave entrance now, and I flatten myself against the mouth of the cave, praying no one will see me. I listen for any indication of movement, but I can hear nothing. Carefully, I poke my head around the corner and stare into the cave. It is too dark for me to see anything but I my night-vision eyes can dimly make out two dull humanoid figured. I retract my head quickly, hoping I haven't been seen. I nod to myself, my inner Namie cheering in happiness.

_Halfway there! Now I only need to make sur – _

My thoughts are cut short as a voice pierces the still night air. "Ah, what do we have here?" it drawls.

My surprise is so great I jump back against the rough stone wall, my heart beating furiously against my chest.

The figure seems delighted in catching me unawares. "You know," he says slowly – I assume it's a 'he' by the deepness of it – as he saunters up to me, "It's not polite to sneak up on sleeping people."

I press myself up against the stone, legs shaking as I realise I have nowhere to run. In the pale moonlight I see him grin toothily as he shifts the sharp tip of his sword to rest against my throat.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

Sharp knocking wakes me from my sleep and I drag myself groggily to the door. _Who would be bothering me at this time of night?_ I think.

The rapping of knuckles, louder this time, sounds itself through the air again.

_It must be urgent._

I open the door swiftly to find a breathless man standing on my door step. "Hatake-san," he pants, heaving in lungful of air. He must either be very unfit, or he's been running.

"Are you alright sir?" I ask in a concerned tone, opening the door further.

"You're student," he says, catching his breath in-between statements. The worry is clear in his voice, and this makes me nervous.

"Naruto?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Namie… she's … run off… somewhere," he manages to gasp between breaths.

It takes me a moment to process this, and we both stare at each other in silence.

I blink at him. "WHAT!"

* * *

**Namie's POV**

The moonlight tinges the man's face blue – or is that his skin colour? – and I swear he has gills. He looks uncannily like a shark, I note, as he grins down at me, pointy teeth glistening sickly in the moon's rays. It's the most frightening thing I have ever seen. _Does this guy brush his teethes with sword-sharpeners?!_

My eyes widen and never leave his terrifying face, my hands shake and my legs feel like jelly, refusing to move an inch. I can feel the sharpness of the sword prick the skin of my neck as I swallow audibly, and I decide it is not in my best interest to move.

A man appears from behind the tall wall of fish meat, and I peel my eyes off of the shark-man to the newcomer. He appears to be human, his face indifferent and stoic, cold black eyes staring at me with such intensity that I can feel the temperature drop dramatically. A crow perches on his left shoulder, keen eyes gleaming and assessing me. He lets out a strong aura of power; fascinating yet threatening, demanding respect and emanating superiority. A breeze picks up, chilling me further, and brushes his midnight black bangs in front of his eyes. He raises an elegant hand to push them back in place in slight annoyance. The movement is strangely familiar.

_Itachi... Uchiha._ My eyes widen._ So he's Sasuke's brother._

"What is a genin from Konoha doing here?" he asks as the crow takes flight and vanishes. I swear the crows eyes glinted with… Sharingan? Hmm.

My voice falters, and I can say nothing; I'm too scared to utter even a single word and I hate myself for it. I came here to…What? Shake in fear? I mentally snort in disgust at myself and I dare to meet the figure's dark gaze. I can feel my hands quake in fear, and I squirm under his assessing pair of eyes.

Extremely aware that there is a six-foot sword hovering dangerously close to my throat, I attempt to mask my face with as much defiance as I can muster, even though my inner self is having a panic attack and my stomach is doing loop-the-loops.

Itachi stares at me for what seems like eternity – I refuse to look away, refuse to lose this staring contest – before he says casually, "How did you know we were here?"

I swallow hard and lick my parched lips. "I saw you near the river," I reply quietly, trying to keep the waver out of my voice (and failing).

"And how did you find us?" he presses, giving his fishy partner a sidelong glance.

He huffs in annoyance. "Don't look at me like that; I covered our tracks," he defends hotly.

Itachi shrugs and turns his expectant gaze back to me, and the shark-like man is boring holes into my skull with his glare alone.

"I have a dog that can detect chakra. I had him track the chakra that Sharingan produces," I explain. The shark man now transfers his glare to Itachi accompanied with a smug grin, of which he ignores with a muttered 'hn'.

Again, I am surprised by Itachi's and Sasuke's likeness, both in looks and personality. They seem so much alike yet so different at the same time. It's uncanny.

"Why did you come here? You don't seem like someone the Leaf would send to hunt us down," the shark man asks as he lifts my chin up with the blade of his sword.

"I wasn't sent by the Leaf," I state shortly. "I'm here to make sure you won't hurt Sasuke."

They both blink at me like I've spontaneously sprouted a second head.

The shark man snorts and inches his blade closer to my neck, drawing blood. The hot liquid drips down my neck and soaks the collar of my shirt. He sneers at me as I manage to keep a straight face.

"Let's finish her off before Kakashi gets here," he proposes. My gut clenches and my heart speeds up in panic. He seems to sense this as his sneer transforms into another toothy grin. "It's been a while since Samehada's tasted blood." He begins to raise his weapon in the air.

_I wish Kakashi-sensei knew I was here._ I furrow my brows. _How do they know I'm with Kakashi? Why would S-rank criminals know anything related to _me_?_

Before I can think anymore on the matter, his sword is swinging down and I move on instinct, drawing two kunai and holding them in front of me in a sloppy defence to block the attack.

The force of the blow is enough to make me wince, but I use all the strength in my legs, my back and shoulders and my arms to stay upright in a feeble attempt to ward off the giant sword. The power behind the huge weapon is too great and I am forced to take a step back, hitting the mountain wall behind me. A dead end. I fight down my panic and force myself to remain calm.

I gather chakra in my kunai and in one swift motion I release it forward in a surge of power. The unexpected surge startles my opponent and pushes the shark man back. I use the advantage to jump behind him on the open area but before I can land a flurry of kunai and shurikan are flying at me. I can't dodge in mid-air, so I quickly do some hand seals: "Wind style: wind gale," I chant quickly before a miniature tornado emerges, misdirects and disintegrates the imposing threats.

My opponent is unimpressed but I don't let him make the next move; I charge towards him and we engage in tai-jutsu. His blows are powerful and accurate, but I am fast and my smaller size gives me the advantage. I can't afford to get hit though – one on-target hit from his powerful blows and I'm pretty much dead – and so I stay mostly on the defensive.

I dodge and flip and duck and dive out of the way of his assaults, and manage to get a few good hits in – one on his lower rib, a kick to the inside of his knee, an elbow in his kidney.

Mid-air, he kicks and I twist around to block it with a chakra-infused round house kick of my own. The impact makes a loud bang, chakra clashing against chakra, and we both land lightly on the ground. My feet hardly touch the ground before I'm dodging another kick, aimed low to sweep my feet from under me. I jump quickly, using my momentum to launch another kick, which he dodges. He punches; I deflect with my forearm and use the opening to land my attack.

"Scorch style: scorch paw!" The flaming orange fist connects with his abdomen, scorching right through his thick cloak and burning a deep bleeding wound that smells of burnt flesh. He pushes me roughly and stumbles back in pain.

I sit back in a loose defensive stance, assessing my handiwork. "Not as good as my sister," I muse as I eye his still burning skin, "but it's still effective."

Both Itachi and the shark man are assessing me with shocked expressions, and I swear I can sense a grudging respect from my opponent.

"So you got a Kekkei Genai, huh?" the shark man points out. "Nice brat, I'll give you that. But-" He smiles a toothy grin and if I squint I can count all his teeth.

I narrow my eyes at him. Why is he still standing? Something's off.

My expression changes from suspicion to horror as his wound starts to knit itself together, the burn I inflicted fading to a shiny scar, then disappearing all together. And he isn't even performing the freakin' _healing_ jutsu.

"What the heck are you?" I ask in disbelief.

He reclaims his sword and swings it up to rest casually on his right shoulder, grin still in place and filled with malice. "-You're time playing ninja… ends here." he says darkly as the gills on his face widen. His chakra pressure increases dramatically and my eyes widen in terror as he dashes towards me with inhuman speed. My eyes can't follow his movement, and my instincts automatically move my arms above my head to protect myself, my eyes squinting shut.

I'm going to die here, I realise. _Damn it!_ I don't want to die but there's nothing I can do. Is this how Sasuke felt when he was the last Uchiha left standing? My heart lurches in my throat as I wait for the finishing blow, but nothing comes.

Slowly, I let my shaking hands drop to my sides and open my eyes to see Itachi himself blocking his partner's killer blow with ease.

I blink up at him in confusion. _What's going on?_

"Keep your chakra down, Kisame. It will only aid our enemies in tracking us," Itachi berates him calmly before turning to look at my, Sharingan spinning.

My surroundings suddenly turn blood red, black and white and I realise I am pinned by my neck in Itachi's painfully firm grip. I can't breathe; I'm choking and I struggle to claw his hands off of my neck but the attempt is fruitless. I pry an eye open only to look into a pair of piercing red eyes ringed with three dots of black that seem to see right through to my soul.

I scratch at his hands, my nails biting deep bleeding wounds into his flesh but he doesn't even cringe, just continues to bore his gaze into my very soul.

I curse myself for falling under his genjutsu, but it is difficult to believe this is fake; everything here feels so real.

_It's a very high-level genjutsu. Damn it! I can't break through it without help._

"Gah!" I open my mouth to scavenge even a little air for my burning lungs. I stare at him, staring straight into his blank eyes; if I'm going to die, I'm going to die with dignity and looking this bastard in the eye. There's nothing but emptiness in those orbs, such a blankness and powerful darkness that would make anyone's blood run cold. Those eyes… simply so mesmerizing that I find myself unable to look away.

"Why–" My voice comes out as a breathless whisper, barely audible to even my own ears. "Why didn't yo- k-k...ill S-Sa–" I gasp as a sharp object pierces my abdomen. I can feel my clothes begin to soak with a warm liquid, and I cough, thick red drops making their way down my chin and dripping to the ground to mix with the reddened background. The pain fades to a dull numbness as my vision blurs everything into white. I can vaguely feel the coolness of the metal through my stomach and I sigh as my eyes become heavy and I am unable to keep them open.

My hands fall to my sides as my body seems to lose all weight. I'm light and heavy at the same time as I feel myself falling. I wait for the inevitable impact of my body hitting the ground but nothing comes and I continue to fall, waiting for it to end, waiting for the pain to end, waiting for escape. I wait... _wait as my body keeps falling in endless darkness, the memories of the past coming to surface. The memories of the day that changed everything. Memories that still haunt my nightmares._

* * *

**Finally, the chapter is out. KatRum and I have been working really hard on this one. Thank you so much KatRum.**

**I hope you like it. I am so happy to finally see Itachi in the story. Next chapter will be out shortly.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**Read &amp; Review please :)**


End file.
